


Noche

by DieEis



Series: Relatos Jónicos [2]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Consensual, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Not Beta Read, Teen Romance, Teenagers, what plot??
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 07:21:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8153794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DieEis/pseuds/DieEis
Summary: Zed fue una víctima miserable del amor de Shen.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Shen y Zed deben de rondar los 16 / 15 años, su relación es consensual, son jóvenes aun, inocentes, aun se quieren y aman.

**i-**

— Buenas noches padre –

— Buenas noches Padre—

Ambos muchachos recogían sus platos, no hacían ningún ruido al hacerlo, la cena había sido igual que siempre, tranquila, sin tensiones, con la charla amena, suave y privada del mayor. Ahí era el único momento en que ambos demostraban su importancia en todo el kinkou; cenaban con Kusho, solo ellos y nadie más. Las demás tareas y deberes eran iguales para todos, no tenían más ventajas ni beneficios. Sufrían del mismo modo en que sufrían todos los estudiantes.

Excepto, que dada la edad de ambos, el padre les había cedido a cada uno un cuarto individual, pensando que lo mejor es que tuviesen algo de privacidad. Que aprendieran que así seria durante mucho tiempo de sus vidas, y no lo hicieran todos juntos en el campamento de literas.

Los utensilios se recogían en silencio hasta que de nuevo el mayor se hizo de llamar la atención. — ¿Dormirán juntos hoy?— el silencio reino entre ellos hasta que Shen, que fue más rápido que su hermano, compuso las palabras en su mente.

— Así es, padre, ¿como lo sabe?—

— Los busque en sus habitaciones y vi que había dos futones en tu habitación —

— Mañana entrenare con Shen al alba, y sabes como es el de dormilón Padre —reacciono el albino. Guardando todo en una bandeja para llevarlo a la cocina.

El padre los miro atento, meditando las palabras de los jóvenes, y tras rascarse la roja barba, sonrió de oreja a oreja, ya estaba viejo, unas pequeñas pero largas canas circulaban ya sus sienes, se permitía esos gestos en privado— Ciertamente hijo, nuestro Shen es de sueño pesado, no tengas piedad de el—

El susodicho frunció el ceño, y recogió con un gesto y una reverencia el plato del mayor, retirándose a la cocina en silencio.

— Yo me encargo padre, duerma bien — respondió nuevamente Zed, inclinándose sin tirar al piso la vajilla que llevaba en la bandeja y retirándose sin más, detrás de Shen.

 

**ii-**

 El pasillo que se dirigía a los dormitorios era como siempre un desastre, podrían tener habitaciones privadas para cada uno, pero continuaban estando en la zona de estudiantes. Estaban eso sí, una alejada de la otra.

El piso de madera pulido era la prueba silenciosa de quien fallaba y quien no al caminar sobre este; si causaban ruido solo demostrarían su baja habilidad en las artes dictadas.

Ambos muchachos eran el ejemplo, caminaban sin hacer un solo ruido, no empujaban las tablas con su peso, es como si simplemente al caminar no tocaran nada. El gentil susurro de las telas moviéndose era mínimo, en medio de la noche pasaría fácilmente desapercibido.

Caminaban hombro a hombro, saludando en silencio a los que pasaban a sus lados. Llevaban en sus brazos la ropa que habían usado antes de entrar a las duchas, y ahora, vestían una yukata sencilla para dormir. Zed la llevaban arremangada a los hombros, era verano. Y Shen llevaba uno de los hombros descubiertos.

Muchos optaban por dormir desnudos, pero ellos no podían dar esa clase de ejemplos. El exhibicionismo de esa clase nunca hubiera sido una opción para deambular por los pasillos de la kinkou.

Y nunca se sabía en qué momento necesitarían estar preparados para la acción.

El primero en deslizar la puerta de arroz fue Zed, entrando como si esa fuese su habitación, el último fue Shen, parado en ella y dando las buenas noches a quien estuviese pasando por el pasillo y cerrándola con un movimiento grácil. Con ello indicaba que no lo molestaran, la hora de descanso era sagrada para todos.

Observo como Zed necio, arrimaba los futones hasta pegarlos y hacerlos pasar por un futon más grande e improvisado. Estaba bien con eso.

Se abrió la yukata y se abanico el rostro — ¿Debería de abrir un poco más la ventana?—

— Ni pensarlo... Hace tanto calor que no me extraña que haga llovizna en la madrugada, déjalo así....— se paseo por habitación mientras dejaba la ropa en su sitio.

El poco ruido y las sombras que se vislumbraban por el pasillo cesaron de repente, y una sola marchó por el pasillo. Recitando cual mantra.

"— Luces afuera—"

Y una a una, las habitaciones se oscurecieron.

En la oscuridad la mirada de Zed brillo cuando se vio acobijado por las entrañas de la noche.

 

**iii-**

 El roce de las sabanas fue lo único que rompió el silencio.

Shen se acostaba en el lado que Zed le había dejado, no importaba, estaba bien. Lo que valía es que hoy podría dormir con él. Lo cual implicaba que; podrían besarse tanto como quisieran.

Ellos más que nadie sabían que no eran hermanos, no había sangre que los relacionara corriendo por sus venas, el lazo que los ataba como tal estaba ahí. Pero el día en que dejaron de verse como tales los cambio para siempre. Se preguntaron si estaba todo bien, si de verdad les era permitido tener esa clase de caprichos.

La kinkou era estricta, y más sobre ellos. El peso que cargaban en sus hombros era enorme. Zed sabía que el peso que a veces Shen acarreaba era mucho más fuerte que el suyo propio. Pero en silencio; y entre las sombras, ambos habían encontrado la manera de balancearlo, y juntos se habían encontrado en armonía. Fue extraño al principio, si.

Admitir que era lo que sucedía fue incluso más difícil que confesarlo. Hubieron muchos golpes de por medio, y tal vez una que otra disputa estúpida. Pero apenas se sinceraron, fue difícil negar que se quisieran.

Zed fue una víctima miserable del amor de Shen. Fue fácil enamorarse de él, fue fácil aceptar lo que este sentía por el. Pero fue difícil confesárselo. Shen por su parte comprendió con rapidez lo que sentía, pero conformo la confesión en su mente tantas veces, esperando que cuando sucediera fuera sencilla y sincera. Y así comprendiera que sus sentimientos eran verdaderos.

Un beso rompió la calma. Fue el alumno prodigio que buscó los labios del futuro ojo del crepúsculo. Sus manos acariciaron la piel que se exponía en su hombro e insistente juntaba sus labios.

No tuvo que pedirlo mucho para hallar una respuesta.

Las manos contrarias viajaron hasta acariciar su cintura, subió lentamente a su hombro, y busco entre pequeños pellizcos de labios bajar la tela para exponer su brazo y el hombro, dedicando caricias. — estabas muy exhibicionista hoy —

— No es como si alguien lo notara o le importase —

— Yo lo note, a mi me importa—

— No pasa nada, soy invisible ante los demás cuando no estoy luchando, cuando peleo, ahí si se acuerdan que existo y de repente tengo fanáticos — Suspiro, robando otro beso— luego se olvidan de mi y solo sé que los únicos ojos que se posan sobre mi son los tuyos —

— Entonces, me estabas provocando—

 — Puede ser. Tu eres experto en eso— Otro beso fue compartido entre ellos, y aun en medio de la oscuridad supo que Zed sonreía. Estúpido, como lo amaba.

Se abrazaron tras patear de encima suyo las sabanas, hacia demasiado calor como para poder soportarlas. Y si ellos continuaban besándose de esa manera; haría mucho más calor.

 

**iv-**

Los besos no pararon, lo único que hacían siempre, además de acariciarse casi con inocencia, y profesarse de manera simple sus sentimientos. La primera vez que se besaron fue única* Pero a partir de ahí, los besos no pararon. Zed era siempre el que más insistía. Lo halaba de la ropa y lo pegaba contra algún árbol y lo besaba, pero así como nacía rápido, el mismo se rompía en segundos. Ambos mirando hacia todos lados y respirando aliviados, no podían dejarse ver por nadie.

Seguramente el escándalo sería enorme, primero, porque eran "hermanos" segundo, porque eran los hijos del maestro Kusho, y tercero, porque eran hombres. Aunque el último no tenía tanta relevancia, Jonia por más tradicionalista tenía sus pequeños deslices. No era extraño; pero tampoco común.

Por ambos lados la yukata de Zed había caído, sus hombros estaban al descubierto y de vez en cuando era bañado con besos tiernos de su pareja. A su vez este no perdía la oportunidad de pellizcar travieso la piel de su cuello con sus dientes, no se notaría en la piel de Shen. Y no lo hacía tan fuerte.

Pero el simple pellizco en si era encantador, erizaba todos los vellos de su piel, y Zed lo podía percibir, se sentía un ganador.

Otro beso fue entregado de boca a boca, y Zed en medio de un arranque febril, se abrió la yukata, acercándose más a Shen (como si pudiese más) pegándose a su pecho. Ahí yació, y volvieron a dedicarse a lo suyo.

A marcarse lenta y dolorosamente a besos.

Eran jóvenes, el resultado de sus acciones ya molestaba, dolía incluso. Pero ninguno hacia nada al respecto. Tenían una idea de lo que podrían hacer, pero no estaban preparados ante la idea de verse descubiertos en medio acto. Los besos al menos brindaban esa sensación de salvaguarda que los motivaba a comerse las bocas.

 

**v-**

 Fue Shen el primero en hablar en medio de la negrura — Ponte de lado enfrente mío—

— Ah... ¿para qué?—

— Vamos, hazme caso te gustara —

No vaciló, y junto ambas frentes. Escucho como este se abría la yukata, el movimiento de las telas se lo indicaba todo, y apenas en la oscuridad percibía el movimiento de sus manos. Si no estuviese bajo el manto de la noche, Shen hubiera notado el enorme sonrojo que invadió las mejillas de Zed.

Noto con claridad sus intenciones. Y no se negó, sino mas bien coperó. Deshizo el nudo de su propia vestimenta y tímido bajo su ropa interior del mismo modo en que había percibido a Shen hacerlo.

La mano fuerte de Shen junto sus caderas, el fruto del trabajo comenzaba a percibirse con los días en sus brazos, se hacían más fuertes y más grandes de tanto envainar la espada.

Un jadeo compartido los sorprendió a ambos, y de forma tacita ambos se tocaron.

El gemido que escapo de sus labios los tomo por sorpresa. Y ninguno supo identificar de quien había sido. Pero había sido excitante.

Mantuvieron el volumen de sus jadeos tan bajo como sus propias manos se lo permitían, las primeras caricias habían sido tímidas, pero apenas se sintieron en confianza no hubo nada que las detuvo.

Frente a frente intercambiaron alientos. Y mano a mano se movieron. El calor aumento, tanto que juraron probarlo con las bocas, las gotas de sudor engordaron por sus espaldas y la noche amenazo en ser aun más calurosa.

Las caderas perdieron el ritmo que las manos llevaban y entre el nuevo sonido de los grillos del patio, ambos llegaron al clímax. Uno más torpe que el otro, pero ambos satisfechos. Abochornados de calor, y jadeando tan bajo como sus corazones se los permitían.

 

**vi—**

 La luna se volvió complaciente e ilumino tímidamente el jardín junto a la ventana, iluminando cuidadosa el interior de la habitación. Shen tenía el sueño ligero últimamente, se sentía en exceso ligero justo ahora, relajado a más no poder. Pero algo lo mantuvo despierto. No supo si la necesidad de vigilar el sueño de Zed.

O el miedo. Miedo a que aquel momento se rompiese, a que mas nunca volviese a ocurrir, y todo aquello quedase en la nada, un pasado distante. Borroso y roto.

Los grillos cantaron a su antojo, y sin preverlo, se callaron de golpe. Por un momento el cambio lo asusto. Zed dormía encima de él como una tabla. Su pecho se movía frágilmente de arriba a abajo, y la yukata tímidamente se había acomodado cubriendo sus hombros, pero la tela como siempre resaltaba los atributos al sur de su cuerpo.

Una gotita llevo a la otra. Y no fue una garua lo que se avecinó sobre el templo. Si no un nubarrón de agua terrible. Las gotas gruesas golpearon sin piedad el techo, y rompieron el sueño de su novio.

— Hmm—

— Te lo dije, iba a llover— y mientras lo decía, acomodaba la cobija encima de ambos.

— Mmm—

— Vuelve a dormir...te quiero —

 — Uhm Yo a ti—

 

**Author's Note:**

> Dejame un review si te gusta ♥ debo de sacar las cochinadas que tengo por ahí para seguir esto.


End file.
